


Happily Ever After

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Howling for You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Shrunkyclunks, Slice of Life, Temporary Breakup, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Little slices of life after the main fic, Closer. If you haven't read it you will probably be confused and missing out on amazing artwork. xD
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Howling for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421728
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it took a while, but here's a little epilogue/slices of life for Closer. Sorry it took ages.

Bucky gave his mother a frown when she continued to stare at him with a grin.

"What?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?" He looked to Steve for help but saw him talking to his father in the living room.

"You know what." She widened her eyes as she made a vulgar hand gesture and he groaned.

"Seriously? Don't be gross."

"Let me live vicariously."

Bucky rolled his eyes but nodded and felt a punch drunk look fall over his face. Hell, yeah his mate was good. So good. So, so very good. Bucky half wondered sometimes if Steve was as good as Bucky thought or if he just thought he was that good because Steve was the first Alpha he had slept with. Either way, things in that area of their relationship were fucking perfect. 

The rest of their relationship so far was good too. Steve was kind and adoring and made sure Bucky didn't want for anything. He also managed, once the bond had settled properly, to let Bucky go do his own thing. Even though Bucky had discovered he didn't much like doing his own thing anymore. Or at least he hadn't the first couple times he left the den. He and Steve lived in the den for another two weeks after his heat was over.

Natasha had called into work for him when his heat started and then brought his laptop to him after it was over so he could work. She hadn't brought him any clothes though so he'd taken to wearing Steve's until he had left for his apartment. He may or may not have kept Steve's hoodie and that hoodie may or may not be shoved under his pillow where it would stay, where it may or may not be, until Bucky finished packing up his apartment to move into Steve's. There wasn't really a point in waiting to move in with his Alpha and if he needed space he could just go hang out with Natasha or Clint. He also needed to clear Matt and Foggy to get in the tower if they weren't already allowed. Since, you know, Matt was freaking Daredevil and all.

"Jamie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm perfect." He grinned at his mother then kissed her cheek and walked over to where Steve was still talking to his father. At least they'd finally sat down. Bucky claimed his spot on Steve's lap and snuggled close, fighting a blush at his father's endearing smile when Steve kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around him. Bucky tucked his nose against Steve's scent glands and breathed him in.

"Did you two talk about pups at all?"

"Dad!"

"What, I'm just asking. You know how your mother gets."

Thankfully it was too early in Bucky's pregnancy for anyone else to tell by his scent, but Steve had already detected the change in his scent; said it made him smell even sweeter. He probably would’ve noticed the change in another couple weeks even without his super soldier nose.

"We talked about them."

"And?"

Bucky lifted his head to check with Steve, see if he was ready to tell anyone about the pregnancy yet and Steve gave him a sweet smile and nod.

Bucky turned back to his father with a grin. "We are letting nature take its course."

Bucky laughed at the clatter in the kitchen that was his mother knocking what sounded like every pot and pan off the countertop followed by happy yips and the pattering of feet as she ran into the living room. 

"Are you? Oh, I know it's too soon to tell, but do you think you are?"

Bucky shrugged. "Maybe." Even if Steve hadn't been able to scent the pregnancy hormones, he would have been certain. There was no way he couldn't be. Not with how many times Steve had knotted him during his heat.

"I can't wait for you to find out!"

"Yeah." Bucky grinned at Steve then gave him a quick kiss. "Steve already knows."

"You do? How?"

Bucky tapped Steve's nose. "He can smell it and he's a healer. Goodbye, morning sickness." Thankfully Bucky hadn't had to deal with that just yet, but Steve had been on a binge and whipped up enough tea for half the Omega population in New York.

"You better tell me, Jamie! I need to rub it in Karen's nose. That snotty trollop has been bragging about her son meeting his Alpha and how 'amazing' she is to him. Well, I've seen them and they're nothing special but she acts like they're the best thing ever."

"Ma, that's someone's kid."

"Don't care. I'm tired of hearing about it. Oh, I need a picture of you two. I need to rub her nose in it." She whipped out her mobile and snapped a picture before Bucky could tell her not to. "Next time she says anything I'm going to say 'Okay, Karen. My baby boy met his Alpha and they're soulmates on top of it.'"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Well, you can tell her I'm pregnant, too. That'll definitely shut her up."

"Oh! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Steve said with a laugh as Bucky's mother launched herself at them with a fierce hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Jamie. We both are."

"I know, Ma." 

"Now, you take care of him, Steve. Of all of them."

Steve gave Bucky a sappy smile. "I will."

***

"Steve! I'm dying." Bucky groaned from the bed, head aimed toward the trash bin just in case.

"No you're not."

"Feels like it."

"I know, baby. I made some tea."

"Why did we decide to do this again?"

"We wanted pups."

"Oh. Yeah. Why didn't you warn me about this?"

"You didn't take health class?"

"Bite me. Is it supposed to be this bad?"

"It can be, sweetheart. Just usually not unless you're carrying multiples."

Bucky groaned then grabbed his tea and took a sip once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up if he moved. "Am I?"

"It's too early to tell unless you want to go to a hospital."

"Gods no. Hate those places. Burn my nose."

***

Bucky woke to find his Alpha's head on his stomach, listening for their pup, he guessed. "Steve?"

"Shh."

"What?"

"I'm listening. Be quiet so I can hear." Bucky rolled his eyes then lay back with a sigh. Ever since he'd first started showing, way sooner than he thought he would, Steve had been super attached to his stomach. He figured it was because it was an affirmation of the life growing inside him. And maybe a smidge of the possessive Alpha bullshit he used to hate but now loved if only because it was Steve.

"One. Two. Three. F-four. Oh, Buck."

"What's wrong?" Bucky lifted his head at the sound of tears in Steve's voice. "Alpha?"

"Four," Steve said, eyes filled with wonder and tears. "There's four." Steve's hand moved to the bump of Bucky's belly. "Four pups."

"You can hear them?"

"Their hearts. I can hear their hearts." The smile he gave Bucky was blinding. He hated to ruin that smile, but he might be panicking a little bit. Four? He had mostly been joking about having litters. He wasn't sure he was ready for four babies. "It's amazing."

"Yeah. That's...that's great, Steve." He was going to die. He couldn't have four. Four was too many! Yeah, his parents had four but they were spread out. Mostly. Bucky had been an only pup and then when his sisters came along it was all at once, but still. He couldn't do this. This was way too much.

"Hey, come on. Breathe for me, sugar. It's okay."

"No." Bucky pushed Steve away then scrambled off the bed as fast as he could. "It's not...I can't...I'm sorry." Tears filled his eyes at the heartbroken look on his Alpha's face, the way Steve's scent turned sickly sweet, the pain coming through their bond. "I'm sorry." He did the only thing he could think of. He closed off his side of the bond then turned and ran.

He didn't stop running until he was at Natasha and Clint's apartment, arms wrapped around his stomach protectively as he tried to breathe through his sobs. He finally pounded on the door only to find out that they were gone. Probably they were back at the tower. His panicked brain just assumed they'd be at their apartment so that was where he had gone. Fuck!

The only other place he knew to go was Matt and Foggy's place, but it was too far for him to walk. He didn't even have his damn phone to call them either. He couldn't go to his parents' place. Not without having to listen to his Ma yell at him for running out on his mate instead of talking to him. In the end he walked, as calmly as possible, to the witch owned coffee shop that he used to stop at.

As soon as he walked in he had to fight off a gag at the overwhelming scent of coffee in the air, but he managed to make it to the counter without hurling.

"Oh, Little Wolf, what did you do?" He gave the witch behind the counter a weak smile.

"Hi, Sue." She had some idiot pyrokinetic for a brother that went by Torch instead of Johnny, but she was pretty cool.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing." Just ran away from my soulmate because I'm knocked up with four pups instead of just one or two.

"Your aura is all over the place, Little Wolf."

"Uh huh." He still didn't know why she called him that. He wasn't little, especially right now. Not that he was showing all that much, but still. "Can I have some tea?"

"You're getting ginger and mint with a shot of Chill The Fuck Out," she told him, glancing down at the swell of his stomach. "It's not good for the little ones for you to be panicking like this."

"I know. Thank you." He reached for his wallet then whimpered when he remembered he didn't have it. "Fuck, never mind, Sue. I don't have my wallet."

"I know. Go sit down. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" She gave him a look that broached no arguments and he nodded then went and sat down before she cursed his hair orange or something.

When she brought his tea to his table, along with a tiny plate dwarfed by a giant muffin, she kissed his forehead then handed him her phone. "Call your friends, Little Wolf, since I know you won't call your Alpha."

"Thank you."

He dialed Matt's number after she walked away and sobbed when the Omega answered. "Matt."

"Aww, Buck. Where are you?"

"Witches Brew."

"Give me twenty minutes."

Bucky had steadily sipped his tea and picked at his muffin, slowly calming from the shot added to his tea. Tears pricked at his eyes again when Matt rushed into the shop with Foggy following after him.

"Oh, wow. Four of 'em huh," Matt asked as he sat across from him. 

"Yeah. Can we go back to your place?"

"Where's Steve?"

"Dunno."

"He knows, right?"

Bucky glared at Foggy. "Of course he does! He's my fuckin' Alpha."

Foggy put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, just asking, Bucky. I think you should call Steve though. Let him know where you are. He's probably freaking out. I know I would be if Matt ran away."

"No. Not yet. Just...can we go? Please."

"Yeah, okay."

Bucky pushed himself up from the table, one hand automatically cradling his stomach, and followed Matt and Foggy out of the coffee shop after flashing a grateful smile at Sue.

***

"Bucky, are you sure you don't want to call Steve? He's probably going crazy wondering where you're at."

"No."

"It's been two days."

"No, Matt. Leave it alone."

Bucky was in no way, shape, or form, ready to speak to his Alpha. He still wasn't ready to accept that there were four pups. He'd thought about litters, of course he had, but he hadn't actually been prepared for more than one or two pups. How the hell would he manage four? It could've been worse. There could be more than four, but Gods, he wasn't ready for four pups. He knew Steve would be there to help. His parents too, probably, but he still didn't know how he would manage.

***

Bucky woke when the apartment door opened and something in him he hadn't realized was strung too tightly released with a snap when he scented his Alpha. He sat up slowly, growled at Steve when he rushed over to help, then pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

"Hi, Buck."

"Hey."

"Um...Matt and Foggy called me."

"I figured."

"We need to talk, sugar."

"I know."

"May I sit?"

"Free country," Bucky told him with a shrug. "You help make it that way." Steve huffed out a tired laugh then sat next to him, but not too close.

"Have you changed your mind about the pups? Do you not want them anymore?"

"What will you say if I've decided I don't?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Bucky. No matter what it is. I can...I can mix the tea. I'll...I'll 

go do it right now if you really want it. Stay with you while it happens. Make sure you're okay after."

"I know you would. But I don't want that. I want the pups. I want you. I want us to raise them together. I panicked the other day. I'd thought maybe one or two. When you said four…I just…panicked. How can I manage four? I just...I love them and I love you, but I'm frightened. What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm the worst mother on the planet? I don't want to be a shitty mom." He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes with the blanket he'd been wrapped in pretty much since getting to Matt and Foggy's place.

"You won't be a bad mother. Know how I know?"

"Cause you said so?"

"No, because you love them so much already."

Bucky dropped the blanket and reached for his Alpha, sighing heavily when he got pulled onto his lap and hugged tightly. "I'm sorry I ran away and made you worry."

"I'm sorry my sperm are really attached to your eggs."

Bucky snorted out a tired laugh as he rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "Can we go home?"

"Of course."

"Will you snuggle me in the nest?"

"Absolutely."

"Will you carry me?"

"For as far as you'll let me."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Omega mine."

***

Bucky whined staring down at his shoes. It was bad enough he'd had to change his boots to sneakers because his feet hurt and swelled so bad all the time, but this was just fucking ridiculous. He squatted down slowly, one arm out for balance, the other wrapped around his belly. "You can do this." As soon as he was down far enough to reach his shoes he realized that there would be no getting up from this. Not without crawling across the floor to the bed that Steve had gotten them and pushing himself up. But if Steve found out he'd get upset. Bucky wasn't supposed to be straining himself.

"Shit." He did the only thing he could think of. He let himself go into a gentle fall to sit on his ass and cry as he hugged his belly and the four wriggling pups inside. "Fuck this shit. Can't even...can't even reach my damned feet. Fuck shoes!" His fingers twisted in his shirt, well, Steve's shirt, stretched tight across his stomach. "Fuck clothes!"

He wiggled around as carefully as possible, stripping out of his clothes until he lay nude on the floor. Gods, that was so much better. What would be even better than that would be the ability to get the hell up. He could in his fur. Steve had said not to shift unless it was absolutely necessary but it was either shift or call Steve in from his meeting to lift him off the floor and Bucky had enough drama right now.

Bucky rolled onto his side slowly, wincing when the pups revolted at the movement and one kicked him in the kidney. "Just a minute, pups. Gods, whichever one of you it is that's always kicking my kidney is getting named after your father. Actually whichever one of you has the biggest head is getting named after him. He's a pain in my ass. Here we go."

He closed his eyes, let out a heavy sigh, and focused on shifting. The stretch of bone and skin. The ache of his hands and feet turning to paws. Finger and toenails lengthening and sharpening into claws. His teeth growing and turning to sharp fangs.

The pups stilled as he shifted causing a moment of worry, but when he finally finished and lay panting on the floor, they began to explore their new space. Well, extra space. They fit differently in this body. Well, they could enjoy it while he took a nap until time for lunch with Steve.

When he woke it was too his stomach growling and the pups wriggling restlessly. Poor little things were probably starving too. He sighed then pulled his legs under himself and pushed up, wobbling only slightly as he stood. Whoa, that felt weird. He looked down at his belly as the pups squirmed and groaned when he saw how low his stomach was hanging. How was there only four? He wasn’t even really that far along yet. 

He nosed at his belly then walked slowly out of the den, giving himself a moment to get used to carrying the pups this way. Gods it felt so much better. Steve would just have to learn to live with Bucky in his fur all the time now. He had found easier mobility and was not going back. This was fucking great. Who needed only two legs? Two legs were for the weak and uninitiated.

He jogged toward the elevator, grinned up at the sensor when the doors opened, and then padded inside. When they shut he nosed at the button for the floor where Steve's office was. They were supposed to have lunch together. Well, second breakfast really. Bucky was eating just as much as Steve now since he was eating for five. He felt like a hobbit, eating so much.

When the doors opened he went to Steve's office following the scent of greasy takeout. The door slid open when he got close and he padded inside to see Handsome Black Dude Sam sitting at the table with Steve and shoving french fries in his mouth.

"Hey, sugar. You shifted, huh?" Steve had a stupid sappy look on his face that Bucky secretly adored.

"It's probably easier to move around like this," Sam said after swallowing his fries.

Bucky nodded then moved to his Alpha, leaning against his legs.

"You hungry? I got us some burgers and stuff. Got you a couple smoothies."

Yay! Bucky leaned up and licked Steve's face then waited patiently while his Alpha laughed and unwrapped his food then sat it on the floor. Bucky may or may not have pounced on it like he was starving while his Alpha laughed.

***

Bucky whimpered at his Alpha, pushed his ass back against him, then growled. Stupid hormones making him horny all the time. He might as well have been in heat again for all the sleep he'd lost out on lately. Steve rumbled behind him and bit down on his scruff.

"Sugar, my dick is gonna fall off."

Bucky's hormones didn't care and he whined pitifully, slapping at Steve with his tail.

"Skin or fur," Steve asked with a quiet yawn.

Bucky yipped at him, too wound up to give a damn which form Steve fucked him in. So long as Bucky got his knot after he didn't care. Steve let go of his hips with a murmur about fucking Bucky to sleep. Bucky felt the nest move around as Steve shifted into his fur and howled when Steve bit his scruff again and started making good on his promise.

***

"Steve. Steve. Steve. Alpha. My Alpha. Love of my life. Father of my pups. You're so strong and brave and good. You take such good care of us." Bucky grinned at Steve's tired whimper. "Always take such good care of me. Remember when that stupid douchebag Alpha on the train called me fat? And you hauled him out of his seat and booted him off the train. That was so awesome. And remember when Thor came to visit? How jealous you got 'cause I let him feel the pups movin'. And he said that they were perfectly fine. Then he said that there were five, not four! That one was teeny tiny and hiding behind the other ones! Well, the teeny tiny one is definitely mine since the other four are tiny fat pups that eat everything in sight. How awesome is that?"

"They're all yours, Buck. And don't call them fat. That's mean."

"So's them starving their sibling! The one you didn't even know about! Remember that?"

"Matt didn't even notice the fifth one. So really, anyone could've missed it." Steve flopped over onto his back then shoved three of their pillows against Bucky to take his place. "Sweetheart, you said you wanted a litter. We will have a litter."

"And you're never fucking me again. If you even breathe close to me, when or if I ever decide to have another heat, I will end you."

"Okay, baby."

Bucky was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Steve?"

"Yeah, sugar?"

"I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't, Omega mine."

***

Steve watched his Omega pad around the den then move back to their nest and start rearranging the pillows and blankets again. He wondered if Bucky even realized his labor would be starting soon. He had already called Winifred and George to let them know Bucky was nesting and refusing to shift back into his skin. They would be there soon. 

His poor Omega was running on instinct alone right now. Snapping and snarling at any unexpected sound or movement. Bucky made one more pass around the nest then yelped and turned to glare at his tail and then ran into the open bathroom. Steve knew better than to follow after his mate. What happened next was not something his Omega would want him to see.

When Bucky came back out, tail tucked between his legs and head hanging low, Steve walked to him and gave him a hug.

"I know, doll. It's gross. Your parents will be here soon, George said your sisters are coming too. Why don't you lay down? I'll let your Ma in when they get here."

***

"How's he doing?"

"Restless. In pain. I…" Steve shook his head feeling useless. He'd been present at births before when he was only a pup himself and more when he was older. Going with his mother to help. He knew what to do, but this was his Omega and his pups. Things were different.

"He'll be just fine, Steve. They all will," Winifred said as she rubbed his back. "Let's see how they're doing."

Steve nodded then led her into the den where Bucky was panting on the mound of pillows and blankets. He whined pitifully when he saw them coming and gave a weak wag of his tail.

"My poor pup." Winifred fell beside him and petted her hand over his head. "It's just awful isn't it?" He whined again then turned his head to glare at Steve. "That's enough of that, Jamie. He had help." Steve bit back a laugh knowing that Bucky wouldn't appreciate it then watched as Winifred smoothed both hands down Bucky's stomach. Feeling for the pups. "Soon, Jamie. So very soon. They're all lining up. Can't wait to meet you any longer. Do you know how many, Steve?"

"Thor said five," he admitted with a playful glare aimed at his Omega. Bucky's mouth opened in a wolfy grin. "I miscounted." And Bucky would never let him live it down.

Winifred raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, that's a nice healthy litter isn't it? We'll just blame you for that."

"He does. Constantly." Bucky huffed at that and then whined as his entire body tensed up with a contraction. Steve gently nudged Winifred out of the way and rubbed his hand over his Omega's stomach. "I know, Buck. You can start pushing soon."

It felt like ages before Bucky began to push. 

The first pup, tawny like Steve when he was shifted, greeted them with whimpers when Bucky cleaned her and Steve may have changed his mind about calling the pups fat. She was a rolly ball of chub and fluff. The second was dark like Bucky and not as chubby as her sister. The third was a boy, tawny like his sister and just as chubby. The fourth came soon after, another boy with dark fur and half as big as the other three. Finally was their tiebreaker. Bucky's tiny hidden pup, a fourth the size of her siblings, and white blonde with a pink nose. She wasn't as loud, wasn't as lively as her siblings, but she latched on quickly when Steve lay her next to Bucky. Steve couldn't help but worry she would have the same health problems he'd had until he got the serum. Even so, he would help her as much as he could. He knew how. What he didn't know he could ask the twins. He tried to believe what Thor had said before they were born, that they were just fine, but he still worried.

When they finished cleaning up Steve stripped down and shifted then curled around his pups and mate after checking over them once again. Bucky was already sleeping, the pups nursing and fighting over the best spot. Winifred had gone to tell the rest of the family. George, the girls, and the Avengers. Steve would contact the twins soon but for now he nosed at Bucky and the pups, breathing in their scents, and watched them until his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

When he woke Bucky was gone and he was curled around their pups. He lifted his head, scenting the air for his Omega and belatedly heard him rummaging around in their kitchen. Bucky came back carrying a raw steak with him then dropped it on Steve's head. What the hell was his Omega doing? He shook the steak off and watched Bucky crawl back onto the nest and start tearing into the meat. Steve backed out of the nest slowly then shifted back into his skin.

"How long has it been?" Bucky nosed at two of the pups then kept eating. "Two hours?" Bucky twitched an ear. "Two days?" Bucky nodded as he swallowed. "Why didn't you wake me up, baby? I would've taken care of you." Steve hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the last few days of Bucky's pregnancy, but he should have been awake for him anyway. Bucky growled at him, quieter than usual so as not to wake the pups, and he sighed. "I know. You're a strong, independent Omega who don't need no Alpha." Bucky snorted and choked on his bite while Steve laughed. "How is Tiny? She okay?" Bucky nodded then shrugged and Steve felt his worry. Bucky groaned then scooted away from them and Steve winced as he watched his Omega shift. It would help him heal faster, but he knew it would hurt worse than usual right now.

"She's not eating as much as the others. She sleeps more. I mean...they all sleep a lot, but she's barely ever awake. I tried to keep her awake longer, but then I felt bad. Is there something wrong with her?"

Steve wanted to tell him no. That she was just small. But he couldn't. "If there is we'll fix it."

He picked her up carefully and she barely stirred when he looked her over. He opened her mouth, looked at her tongue and gums, noted that her color looked good. She was breathing fine. Seemed healthy though small. She felt like she had gained a little weight since last he had held her. "She seems okay, Buck. From what Ma always told me I wasn't much bigger than this when she had me. That and Thor wouldn't lie about something like this."

Bucky nodded then took their daughter and brought her up to his face. He nuzzled her gently then licked her fur back down from where it had gotten ruffled during her checkup. "You're okay, Tiny."

"Have you thought about names, baby?"

"No. Not yet. Not until they're older."

***

"Stevie!" His Alpha and his daughter both jerked up in surprise at the tone of his voice and he sighed. "The little one."

"Uh oh. Go see your ma, sweetheart."

Bucky sighed as he watched his daughter amble toward him. Blue eyes shining bright and her white blonde fur sticking up in a million directions. Bucky held up his sneakers, the toe chewed out of one of them, as he crouched down in front of her. "Baby girl, how many times has mama told you not to chew my shoes? The darn things are bigger than you are, baby."

Bucky really loved his pups. He reminded himself of that at least fifteen times a day. The now ten week old pups were driving him crazy. They were all in the clumsy but playful stage. Stevie was the worst. Which is why she got named after her daddy. 

He and Steve hadn't had so much as a minute's peace or alone time since the pups had gotten mobile enough to run around and get into things. Bucky hadn't been healed up enough before then for him and Steve to be together in any way aside from napping together and in the weeks that he'd been healed up they had been busy with the pups and not yet ready for a sitter. Now Bucky was ready, the pups were mostly weaned, eating meat for most of their meals, and he and Steve were going on a date. If Bucky could find a pair of shoes Stevie hadn't tried to eat. She whined up at him pitifully and as hard as he tried to stay stern with her, he just couldn't for very long. It was true for all the pups, honestly.

"I know, you just can't help it, but you gotta stop. Your brothers and sisters find other stuff to chew on," Steve may have gone a little crazy and bought them just about every kind of chew toy he could find. "So you can too. Okay? No more of mama's shoes." She blinked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and he melted. "I love you too, baby girl." He dropped his shoes and lifted her into his arms to give her a hug and kiss. "Go along now." He patted her on the rump then sat her down and watched her race toward her littermates where she immediately pounced on Jamie and fell off her sister to land on her head. Jamie turned and bit her on the leg with the cutest growl he'd ever heard.

Bucky didn't think it was fair that Steve had named one of their daughters after him. But Steve insisted it was only fair so they had Stevie and Jamie and Tasha for their girls and Sam and Joseph, Joey for short, for their boys. 

"Are you ready, Buck?"

Not really, but he and Steve needed the time away from their pups. "As soon as I find shoes that your daughter hasn't eaten."

"Why is it that she's only my daughter when she's in trouble?"

Bucky gave him a playful glare as he picked up his shoes and stood up. "I wonder." Steve stood from where he'd been sat on the floor playing with the pups.

"We could just stay in? Let Natasha and Clint take the pups overnight and we can stay in the den." Steve rested his hands on Bucky's slightly wider hips and pulled him close.

"Alpha," Bucky couldn't help the needy whine that left him.

"Haven't had my knot in you in months, sugar. Know you miss it." Steve brushed his lips over his in a gentle kiss. Bucky pushed him back and shook his head.

"Not in front of the pups."

"They're too young to know."

"They're not too young to realize mama smells different!"

"Already, Buck? Got you slickin' up just from the idea of me inside you?"

"Stop it. We haven't been out of here for months except when you leave for Avengers emergencies."

"What's one more night? Just you and me in the den. Remember your heat? Remember how good it felt? Remember after? You couldn't get enough of me. How many times did I knot you when you were pregnant, sugar? How many times did I eat that perfect ass of yours? Wanna make you mine. Over and over again. Gonna fill you up so good. Breed you, fill you up with my pups."

Oh, hell no. Not this soon he wasn't. Besides, there was like a 0.01% chance an Omega could get pregnant outside of their heat. Steve did have super sperm though so Bucky wasn't taking any chances. "Oh, goddamn."

"Buck," Steve whined, hands tightening their grip on his hips.

"Are you in rut? Or just ridiculously horny?"

Steve shrugged. "Seriously? Now? Steve," Bucky whined. They hadn't been together long enough for their cycles to sync up. It would take another year probably before they did, but damn it, Bucky had wanted to go out. "Go to the den," Bucky pointed toward the elevator doors that opened straight to their apartment. "You are so making me the birth control tea after this! Let me get the pups settled with Clint and Natasha."

Steve let out a distinctly unAlpha-like whine and Bucky nearly caved when Steve nosed at his throat and licked over the scar of his mating bite.

"Shit!" He pushed Steve away then nudged him toward the elevator. Jamie yipped and Bucky looked down to see her sat at his feet, tiny fluffy tail wagging furiously. "No, honey, don't repeat what mama says when he's talking to your daddy." She yipped again and he sighed. "How about I call Auntie Tasha? You wanna play with her and Uncle Clint?" Bucky honestly wasn't sure how much the pups understood just yet, but it seemed to be enough to know not to chew his shoes and who Clint and Natasha were.

"Steve, go to the den. Come on. Please cooperate long enough to get everything settled okay?" Steve pouted at him with his stupid perfect lips and he groaned. "Alpha, please. Let me get the pups settled."

"Okay. M'sorry Buck."

"It's okay. Go on. I'll be there in a little bit."

He waited until Steve was gone then pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Natasha's number instead of scrolling for it.

"Hey, mama. Ready for us to come get the pups?"

"You still know Goblin?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Bucky grinned down at Jamie as he switched languages, the confused tilt to her head was so damn cute. "Steve is either incredibly horny or in rut. I'm not sure which and he just shrugged when I asked him. I sent him to the den and I was wondering if you guys could watch the pups for a few days instead of just tonight. I mean, you may not have to, but just in case."

"Oh. Yeah. That's fine. So long as we don't get called out, but I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"Thor. He loves the pups. Especially Chonk."

"You leave my pup alone! His name is not Chonk, it's Sam!" Bucky growled when he noticed Sam look up at him when he heard Chonk. "Oh, Gods. Natalia, he thinks his name is Chonk. That's mean."

"He is a chonk."

"No he's not." So maybe Sam had gone on to outgrow his siblings. That didn't mean he was chunky. He had been half the size of his biggest sister and brother and now he was the biggest of the five. Tasha was still the next biggest pup, with Jamie and Joey coming up next. Stevie was still the smallest, still a fourth the size of her siblings, but growing. Slowly, but still growing.

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Nat."

After Natasha and Clint arrived Bucky gave each of his pups a hug and kiss, lingering more than he should, but he wasn't sure how long he'd be away from them. Especially if Steve was in rut. He finally managed to drag himself away and waited until he got into the elevator to cry. He didn't want to be away from his pups, damn it. He'd just go out and get Steve one of those fake Omega butt things and let Steve knot that while he stayed with the pups. Steve would be fine. He'd gone through ruts alone before.

The elevator doors opened to their forest and he saw a trail of Steve's clothes headed toward the den. He groaned, sniffled, and wiped his eyes then trudged toward the cave. Steve had probably shifted over. If not he was naked on their pillows and blankets and waiting for Bucky to show up. Ugh. Usually Bucky would be all for meeting up with his horny Alpha. Now though, he only wanted to stay with their pups and let Steve handle this on his own. He wasn't opposed to getting knotted, he just wanted to stay with his pups more than he wanted a knot.

***

Bucky and Steve emerged from the den four tiring days later and Bucky immediately made Steve mix him some tea. Just in case. He shouldn’t be able to get pregnant outside his heat, but his Alpha was all supery and had super sperm so he wasn’t going to take any chances. Those little bastards needed to stay away from his eggs for like...ten years at least. Not that he and Steve had even thought about more pups, but since Bucky would now share Steve’s enhanced lifespan, according to the twins, he figured they had time for more pups if they wanted later on.

For now he was impatient to get back to his babies. Maybe he could convince them all to take a nap with him. He huffed to himself as he sipped his tea and shook his head at his mate’s questioning gaze. No, he didn’t imagine he could manage to get the pups to nap with him, but even cuddles would be nice right now. He’d missed them all terribly. Even if they did chew his sneakers and sometimes messed on the floor because they couldn’t make it to the puppy pads fast enough. He finished his tea just as the elevator doors opened and he and Steve were immediately swarmed by the pups. He swept up two of them and let Steve get the other three and pushed the button to take them home with his elbow as he gave his babies kisses.

They, and their daddy, might be exhausting, but Bucky didn’t care. He had everything he needed right here.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @LilyInTheSnow if ya wanna!


End file.
